Disowned by Time
Disowned by Time (A Child Lost In Time in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 12 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Ruins of Time. Paralogue Information This paralogue can be accessed once Robin has achieved an S-Support with another character and Chapter 13 has been completed. Morgan is encountered in this chapter and will join Chrom's army if they survive the chapter. While Morgan can be immediately recruited and made a playable unit by having Chrom or Robin talk to them, if Morgan is not spoken to before the Risen Chief is defeated and the battle ends, the dialogue with Robin will still be triggered and Morgan will join the army. Morgan's gender is determined by the gender of Robin. If Robin is male, Morgan will be female and if Robin is female, Morgan will be male. Item Upon completing this chapter, Chrom will receive a Naga's Tear. Drops * Goddess Icon (from Risen Chief) Chests * Fortify (north-west) * Second Seal (north-east) * Bullion M (south-east) Strategy This map has strange flooring and hinders and funnels ground unit movement. Aerial units are extremely useful on this map and they can help Robin or Chrom get to Morgan and recruit them as soon as the first turn. Aerial units also help kill off the thieves on the map who manage to pick the chests containing a few good items. You can let them pick the chests then kill them to prevent the usage of keys or if you simply do not want to bring units with Locktouch onto the map. Morgan will need some protection unless you decide to promote them right off the bat. If not, focus your attention on the Griffon Riders and Wyvern Lords who will most likely attack them. Once they have been sorted, kill the Risen Griffon Rider boss to end the map at the earliest time possible unless you wish to pick the third and final chest on the map. Completing this map will reward Chrom's army with a Naga's Tear and if Morgan survived the map, Morgan will unlock their C-Support with Robin, Robin's spouse, and their sibling if they have one. On a separate note, if Morgan is the daughter of Sumia, Cordelia or Olivia, has learnt Galeforce and their mother is decently strong, it is possible for Morgan to clear most of the map by herself if given a good C-rank weapon or any other weapon that has an advantage against the fliers on this map (e.g. Wyrmslayer, Beast Killer, wind tome), possibly resulting in her maxing out most of her stats and reaching Level 20 by the end of the map. Reinforcements Hard Mode (enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn). * Turn 3 (from south-east stairs) ** 1 Mage L20 w/ Elthunder * Turn 4 (from the 3 northern stairs) ** 1 Myrmidon L 20 w/ Steel Sword ** 1 Swordmaster L3 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Mage L20 w/ Elthunder * Turn 5 (from the 2 most northern stairs) ** 2 Wyvern Riders L20 w/ Steel Axe * Turn 6 (from the southern stairs) ** 1 Griffon Rider L3 w/ Tomahawk Lunatic Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. * Turn 2 (from south-east stairs) ** 1 Mage L20 w/ Arcthunder * Turn 4 (from the 3 northern stairs) ** 1 Myrmidon L 20 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Swordmaster L3 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Mage L20 w/ Arcwind * Turn 5 (from the 3 northern stairs) ** 1 Wyvern Rider L20 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Wyvern Rider L20 w/ Tomahawk ** 1 Griffon Rider L20 w/ Silver Axe * Turn 6 (from the 3 northern stairs) ** 1 Wyvern Rider L20 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Wyvern Rider L20 w/ Tomahawk ** 1 Griffon Rider L20 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Griffon Rider L20 w/ Tomahawk (from the southern stairs) Trivia * If the player is using a male Robin, this chapter is the only child paralogue that unlocks upon marrying off a male character. The only other male fixed parent, Chrom, has his designated child join the party within the main plotline as opposed to a dedicated paralogue chapter. * If one looks at the world map of Awakening and compares it to the world maps from Marth's time, it appears that this chapter takes place at the same location as Thabes. This may imply that the Ruins of Time are the remains of Thabes. Category:Awakening Chapters